


Je veux t'entendre crier

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Sa Majesté Minos se défoule. Trop de péchés d’un côté, une trop grande perfection de l’autre : il y a des fois où il ne supporte plus son si talentueux subordonné Rune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Je veux t’entendre crier  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Minos du Griffon x Rune du Balrog  
>  **Genre :** UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Minos/Rune "Je veux t’entendre crier" sur le  Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 550

Le Livre des Destinées renferme tous les péchés du monde. Vie d’humain après vie d’humain, ils s’accumulent. Les Juges qui le compulsent et décident du châtiment des mortels se doivent d’être vertueux. Ils sont là pour rendre la Justice, pour infliger à chacun la peine appropriée pour ses fautes, ils ne sont pas censés s’y investir personnellement.

Dans le Livre des Destinées, les péchés se suivent et se ressemblent souvent. Parfois, une horreur particulière en ressort et reste plus longtemps en mémoire du Juge. Lequel doit rendre la sentence, et pas un mot de plus. Jamais il ne commente ce que lui inspirent les actes des morts.

Les Juges se doivent d’être vertueux, et silencieux. Jamais un mot trop haut. Jamais un mot de travers. Sa Majesté Minos a horreur du bruit.

Mais Sa Majesté Minos, de temps en temps, n’en peut plus de tout cela. Les péchés qu’il voit défiler à longueur de journée le fatiguent. Les humains le dégoûtent. Et Rune qui l’assiste avec diligence le fascine. Ce garçon met une ardeur franche dans son travail. Il est exactement ce que Minos attend d’un Juge des Enfers, au point que c’en devient troublant.

Autant les humains faillibles le répugnent, autant la perfection de Rune… l’agace. Il ne trouve jamais rien à lui reprocher ! Ce garçon serait-il finalement meilleur que lui ? Minos devrait être ravi des qualités de cet aide, en toute logique. Au contraire, cela le met mal à l’aise. Ça n’est pas… normal. Tous les hommes commettent des erreurs, à un moment ou l’autre, et les Spectres étaient humains, à l’origine. Ce Rune n’a pas pu transcender sa nature de naissance à ce point ?

Rune accomplit peut-être ses devoirs avec _trop_ de diligence. À force, Minos pourrait bien le soupçonner de vouloir le remplacer un jour. Quand le Juge doit s’absenter et lui confie le Tribunal, il s’en empare avec empressement. C’est presque avec avidité qu’il officie alors.  
N’y aurait-il pas là quelque chose de suspect ? Rune jure que non. Il représente l’Étoile du Talent. C’est tout. Minos, du haut de sa Valeur, continue à le dominer.

Enfin… Trop de péchés d’un côté, une trop grande perfection de l’autre. Le calme légendaire de Minos se fissure.

Il referme le Livre sans le faire claquer. Il fait signe à Rune de se lever et de le suivre. Ils sortent sans faire résonner leurs pas dans son Temple de Justice. Pas un son ne doit troubler cet endroit ; en revanche, le défilé juste derrière, battu par les vents, est idéal pour ce qu’il a en tête.

« Ton fouet, » exige Minos.

À contrecœur, Rune s’en sépare. Il tient à son arme, à cet instrument de justice, mais il ne peut désobéir à son supérieur. Il n’exprime aucune émotion en le lui tendant.

Minos pousse Rune contre une aiguille rocheuse. Autour d’eux, le vent hurle. Il faut parler fort pour se faire entendre. Et la voix de Minos, si rarement utilisée, calme et forte, en se mêlant aux déchirures de ce vent sur la pierre tourmentée, résonne de manière irréelle. Rune doit retenir un frisson.

Il ne pourra de toute façon bientôt plus bouger : avec une vague d’appréhension, il sent le _Cosmic Marionnettion_ s’emparer son corps.

« Je veux t’entendre crier, » annonce Minos.


	2. Et tu crieras pour moi.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tu feras ce qui est ma volonté, de gré ou de force."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Je veux t’entendre crier, version longue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Minos du Griffon x Rune du Balrog  
>  **Genre :** hard BDSM  
>  **Gradation :** NC-17 / MA  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** Minos/Rune "Je veux t’entendre crier" sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
>  **Avertissement :** BDSM insistant sur le côté D/s, et dub-con, peut-être _borderline_ non-con   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~1600

Nul besoin d’attacher Rune pour qu’il se tienne tranquille. Son immense dévotion au Seigneur Minos suffit à l’immobiliser. Comme si la règle du silence s’étendait aux mouvements inutiles : tant que Minos le dominera de toute sa hauteur, tant qu’il ne l’autorisera pas explicitement à reprendre sa liberté, Rune ne fera pas un geste.  
Il appartient corps et âme à Hadès, et plus encore au Juge des Enfers aux ordres duquel on lui a fait le privilège de l’affilier. Son esprit contient toutes les entraves nécessaires.

Minos s’assure néanmoins de son obéissance absolue en enchaînant encore ses membres. Son cosmos se déploie et des fils se nouent autour du corps de Rune. La _Cosmic Marionnettion_ arrache, posément, chaque pièce de son surplis et le met entièrement à nu. Il reste sans défense aucune dans la toile tissée par Minos. À aucun moment pourtant il ne frémit.  
Le Seigneur Minos est célèbre pour son grand sens de la justice. Il a reçu de Hadès, maître ultime de toute chose vivante, le droit et le devoir de juger les morts arrivant en son royaume. Il s’acquitte avec diligence de cette tâche. Jamais il ne se montrerait inutilement cruel. Rune l’admire et lui fait aveuglément confiance : il ne lui sera fait aucun mal.

Et pourtant… les fils tirent sur son corps, éprouvent la résistance de ses articulations. Les mouvements contradictoires qu’ils tentent de lui imposer lui font prendre conscience de la moindre parcelle de son corps, de toute sa réalité physique. Son corps est vivant, dans le Monde des Enfers. Le premier privilège de ceux qui suivent Hadès : la vie éternelle.  
Rune ne mourra jamais, croit-il ; il passera l’éternité sous les ordres du Seigneur Minos et jugera les mortels qui se présenteront devant lui.

Quand il rend son Jugement, sa Majesté Minos garde un visage impassible, comme s’il ne triait que des grains de sable fuyant entre ses doigts, d’insignifiantes poussières. Et en même temps son regard étincelle de l’ardeur qu’il met à accomplir la tâche qui lui incombe. Rune n’aspire à rien d’autre qu’à lui ressembler.  
En ce moment, Minos arbore ce visage. Jamais, quand il ne prononce son verdict, il n’élève la voix. Il garde toujours un ton égal, ne se met jamais en colère après les condamnés, se contente de les envoyer dans l’Enfer qui leur convient, bien loin hors de sa vue. C’est à voix basse qu’il rend son Jugement.  
Il se penche tout contre Rune pour lui faire entendre ce murmure : « Crie pour moi ». Et cette simple phrase résonne profondément dans sa poitrine.

Rune a appris à ne jamais élever la voix. Il martyrise d’ailleurs les simples soldats sous ses ordres qui ne se conforment pas à la Règle d’Or du Tribunal et se montrent trop bruyants. Jamais il n’osera crier en présence du Seigneur Minos ! Même sur ordre direct de Sa Majesté lui-même…  
Il expire lentement. Sa respiration ne produit même pas un râle digne de ce nom.  
« Je ne peux, Majesté, » murmure-t-il.

Et Minos rit aux éclats. D’un rire sans joie, aux accents métalliques, qui blesse les oreilles de Rune. Ce son lui sied horriblement mal.  
Les fils étendent brutalement tout son corps, tirant sa tête en arrière.  
« C’est un ordre, » martèle sourdement Minos.

Il empoigne violemment une mèche de ses longs cheveux. Rien ne préparait Rune à cette douleur. Ça ne fait pas si mal en soi, mais la sensation, comme des dizaines d’aiguilles se plantant dans son crâne, ne ressemble en rien à une blessure qu’il attendrait en situation de combat. En même temps, le cisaillement des fils qui mordent dans sa chair n’a rien de classique non plus… Rune retient juste à temps le gémissement de surprise qui aurait pu lui échapper et satisfaire son maître. Pourquoi ne peut-il donc lui accorder ce plaisir ?

« He bien ? »  
De honte envers sa propre désobéissance, Rune aimerait détourner le visage. Mais Minos le tient solidement. Il ne le laisse même pas fermer les paupières.  
« Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, gémit-il doucement.  
\- Te _pardonner_? Quelle faute as-tu donc commise, qui puisse implorer mon pardon ? »

Rune sursaute, horrifié, ou sursauterait s’il n’était si solidement entravé. Sous la secousse qui le parcourt, les fils s’enfoncent un peu plus profondément. Fauter, _lui_? lui qui dévoue son existence au jugement des morts, lui qui obéit scrupuleusement à tous les ordres de son maître ? Ça n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas, c’est juste qu’il ne peut pas lui donner ici satisfaction. C’est au-dessus de ses forces. Ça n’est pas de son plein gré qu’il s’oppose au désir de Minos ! Il en pleurerait presque de rage.  
He bien soit. Qu’il le punisse. Il en ressortira purifié et plus prompt que jamais à faire observer la Justice. Minos sourit en silence.

Pour la première fois, Minos touche directement Rune. Ses mains se posent sur son corps, sans l’intermédiaire de ses fils de manipulation. Il enserre sa gorge. Rune suffoque.  
« Montre-moi ta voix, » exige encore une fois Minos avant de le relâcher.

L’air qui revient le brûle, mais toujours sans lui tirer un son satisfaisant. Ses cordes vocales malmenées se rappellent au moins à son souvenir. Rune déglutit péniblement. Il va essayer.  
Des griffes froides courent sur sa peau nue, mais cela ne suffit toujours pas à lui arracher plus que quelques soupirs douloureux.

Minos grogne de mécontentement et ses fils écartèlent Rune. Son corps se trouve tiraillé en une infinité de directions contradictoires, en une position qu’il n’arrive pas à appréhender et dont il redoute qu’elle soit humainement impossible. Sa perception de lui-même se fausse complètement, et avec elle celle de l’univers entier autour de lui. Il flotte au milieu de nulle part, pris dans la _Cosmic Marionnettion_. Le vent court sur sa peau, déchiré sur les fils.

Il a conscience de la présence du Seigneur Minos non loin de lui, mains étendues devant lui pour le faire danser au bout de ses fils. Tout le reste, le haut, le bas, tout s’embrouille. Les points d’attache des fils sur son corps sont des sensations sûres, mais à côté d’eux, entre chaque, il n’est même plus sûr de faire la différence entre l’intérieur et l’extérieur de sa peau.

Mais il n’avait pas à s’en faire pour cela : Minos le lui rappelle brutalement. Quelque chose d’étranger fait irruption, quelque chose pénètre violemment son corps. Un cri lui échappe. Si Minos exprime la moindre satisfaction en l’entendant, elle est perdue pour Rune, couverte par l’expression de sa douleur.  
Quelque chose, quelque chose de dur, de froid, laboure ses chairs. Ça n’est pas Minos lui-même, immobile, toujours revêtu de son surplis et drapé dans sa soutane de Juge. Confusément, de derrière sa douleur, Rune cherche à surmonter sa surprise : qu’est-ce donc ? un accident rocheux du paysage au-dessus duquel le Seigneur Minos l’aura mené ? une pointe de son propre surplis ? quelque chose d’autre encore ?

Un nouvel élancement le transperce, coupant court à ses réflexions. Non, il ne veut pas savoir. Il se contente d’offrir à son maître les cris qu’il réclamait et essaie de ne plus penser à rien.

Minos quant à lui, ne se contentera pas de ce spectacle. Il attache encore de nouveaux fils au corps de son subalterne. Alors que ceux qui le tenaient jusque là l’enserrent avec violence, les suivants se posent souplement sur son corps.  
Avec une infinie délicatesse, il profite de la bouche ouverte sur ses cris pour s’insinuer autour de sa langue. Prendre possession des deux boutons sensibles qui ornent sa poitrine demande une grande précision. Jouer avec ses parties intimes est tout simplement de l’art. Minos maîtrise ses fils à la perfection. La pression, la traction, la direction qu’il impose à chacun est savamment mesurée. Il en fait absolument ce qu’il veut.

À sa grande surprise, le plaisir qu’il force sur Rune, en lieu de nouveaux cris, le fait sangloter. De cette réaction pourtant inattendue, il s’accommode parfaitement.

Un à un, les fils relâchent leur étreinte. Son plaisir pris, Minos laisse Rune retrouver la terre ferme. Quand plus rien ne le soutient, livré à lui-même, il tombe à genoux, tremblant de tous ses membres.  
Sans cérémonie, Minos l’enveloppe de sa propre soutane. Il n’exprime aucune pitié, juste le sens du devoir à accomplir.

« À partir de maintenant, tâche de mesurer ta loyauté. Je veux que tu obéisses à _chacun_ mes ordres sans discuter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
\- Oui, Majesté, fait la voix brisée de Rune.  
\- De quoi aura l’air l’un des Titans des Enfers devant ses pairs s’il se trouve réduit à devoir châtier ses propres subordonnés ? »  
Rune baisse un peu plus la tête. Il sait quelle faute il a commis. Sa désobéissance jette l’opprobre sur son seigneur et maître. C’est pourquoi il a été puni. Cela ne se reproduira plus à l’avenir. Élever la voix à ce moment-là pour commenter cela serait une offense de plus ; il garde le silence.

Minos met un genou à terre pour remettre en place et lisser une mèche des cheveux épars de son subalterne.  
« Je te veux dans une heure au Tribunal pour m’assister lors des prochains Jugements.  
\- À vos ordres, Majesté. » Sa bouche forme les mots sans les prononcer.  
Et Minos se relève, laissant couler les cheveux de Rune de sa main. Il tourne les talons sans plus lui accorder un regard.  
 _Je me montrerai digne_ , jure Rune en silence.


End file.
